


It’s my home..

by TemperateWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hinting at a AU at the end, Hurt/Comfort, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Recent stream spoilers, The type of fic where Tommy needs a hug but might stab you if you try, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting
Summary: “Fair? Is.. shit, Ranboo, I really fucked up, didn’t I? I’m stuck out here, sometimes with a ghost, while my friends are across the ocean and most of them don’t visit..” Tommy seemed to be breaking down, and a flow of slight dread shot through Ranboo.It’s always common knowledge to comfort and help friends through their roughest times, that’s what friends are supposed to be for. That’s what everybody expects. What nobody tells you, though, is what to say, or how to feel.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 335





	It’s my home..

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody in a GC I’m in suggested this prompt, if you’re the one who did suggest it, thank you! <3
> 
> Been wanted to write something more recent lately. Ranboo is a fun character.

Ranboo traveled carefully through the nether, the narrow ledges and random holes keeping him on edge. The bubbling pits of lava below him were unnerving, they never wouldn’t be, but it was much better than sailing across the ocean. He despised water to the point that it seemed unnatural to others. 

Besides, Tommy needed somebody. Tubbo was too busy with his presidency, and Tommy had always seemed hesitant with Fundy. Ghostbur might be there, but it was never a given. 

Ranboo felt more inclined to stick to L’manberg, but always made sure to visit weekly, maybe more if things seemed really bad. Tommy was strong-willed, but enough isolation would break anybody. 

The obsidian portal was just over the last small nether hill. The calming vwoops echoed slightly. (Well, they were calming to him.) 

Before entering, the tall hybrid opened a small, hidden chest. Inside was a journal and a quill, maybe a fourth of the pages were scribbled and written in. His own handwriting looked neat next to Tommy’s. There was a new page at the end of the notes lapsing throughout a week or so in dates. 

“ _Ranboo, my friend._

_It’s always great to write to you. It’s like a Snapchat streak, right? God, I remember those.._

_I finally got those villagers to trade with me, their offers are fair and totally not a scam! They’re my friends, though their language is confusing. I think I saw a cat. I know another word for cat._

_~~Wilbur is scolding me about how to sex 3.~~ As an author, my newest work is making record pace, because I am Big T. Big man. Who doesn’t love me? _

_Keep the streak going!_

_Tommy_ ” 

Ranboo stifled a worried laugh. The letters seemed so fake, like he was trying to prove something. Placing the book back into the chest alongside the quill, he swore to write back after his visit. 

Hesitantly, he stepped into the portal, the nauseating effect swaying his balance, and teleporting him to the wilderness, Tommy’s campsite. A light pillar of smoke disappeared into the cloudy night sky. A clear signal that Tommy was awake and most likely expecting him. Ranboo advanced, steering clear of the lake. 

The grass crunched only slightly under his feet. Some of the taller blades seemed to be bent and padded down from pacing or many nether runs, either could be concerning. 

A gentle hum of a disc, chirp, filled his ears quickly as he grew closer. Tommy was hunched over a dying campfire, jukebox not too far behind him. The music was far too upbeat for the tone he’d walked in on. 

The fact that Tommy didn’t immediately notice him sit down on the log next to him was concerning as well. Normally, he would start talking the moment he came within hearing range, but the silence was eerie. 

“.. Tommy?” 

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes widening like a deer’s. His initial moment of fear seemed to subside, before chuckling nervously. 

Ranboo was quick to apologize. “I’m sorry, that’s my bad.” 

Tommy shook his head. “No, no.. I should be more aware.” 

God, his voice sounded horrible, when was the last time he spoke to somebody? Hell, when was the last time he slept? The bags under his eyes seemed far too large to be healthy. 

Ranboo felt a need to say something, but Tommy had already started his talking. His hunched posture straightened like a wilted flower finally receiving it’s needed water. 

“It’s the small stuff, you know? Gather enough logs for a fire, pick enough apples to eat.. small goals are keeping me going while I’m out here,” Tommy spoke, tripping on his words here and there, but his voice was already clearing up, “I finally got those villagers to trade, don’t think they like me much, prices are way high. It’s shit, but you know..” 

Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, I read about that before coming,” he nodded towards the general direction of the portal, “They can be tricky, I have a village I enjoy to spend time at.” 

“You travel a lot, Ranboo?” Tommy asked. 

“Other than here and back, maybe once a week.”

Tommy was silent. Ranboo knew that the younger was probably within his own head, but there was an odd tension in the air. It wasn’t bad, or filled with hatred, but rather one of uncertainty. A shrill, beachy breeze waved over them, the campfire flickering, practically reduced to bare embers. Tommy was still silent, so Ranboo felt a need to keep the fire going. Logs were stacked up against the tent anyways, so it wasn’t the biggest hassle. 

He felt a sudden pair of eyes on him as Ranboo placed down a large, dry log on top of the dying fire. If the embers were hot enough, the log would catch in no time, offering enough warmth to make them feel comfortable, or, as comfortable as one could be in the December wilderness. 

“Does- What’s Tubbo up to?” Tommy asked, more quietly than before. Ranboo cringed internally. 

“Tubbo’s working as president, Dream seems to be off our backs for now.. Fundy started a chess club, Tubbo joined, alongside others, and I’m trying to learn.” Ranboo doesn’t dare to mention how L’manberg is thriving. 

“Yeah.. Tubbo seems like the type of person who would.” Tommy stated, voice strained from trying to sound cheery. Instead of explaining his statement, the blond pulled something out of his ragged pockets, a small compass, probably not pointing north. 

The compass could be totally busted, be affected by some concerning disrupt in the earth, or connected to a loadstone. 

Considering the compass seemed to be in perfect condition, the latter was very possible. It stung that Ranboo knew that Tubbo had one too, aligned to a different loadstone. In fact, Tommy’s face didn’t look too far off from Tubbo’s when he stared at his own compass. 

Keeping his eyes on the compass, Tommy confessed. “I miss L’manberg, you know? I miss my home. Dream said I might be able to visit for Christmas— and I don’t want my head to get all big n’ shit— but I don’t want to just _visit_.” 

Ranboo nodded, sitting on the edge of the same log Tommy was sitting on. “I mean, that seems fair-“ 

“Fair? Is.. shit, Ranboo, I really fucked up, didn’t I? I’m stuck out here, sometimes with a ghost, while my friends are across the ocean and most of them don’t visit..” Tommy seemed to be breaking down, and a flow of slight dread shot through Ranboo. 

It’s always common knowledge to comfort and help friends through their roughest times, that’s what friends are supposed to be for. That’s what everybody expects. What nobody tells you, though, is what to say, or how to feel. 

Besides, nobody could predict that their friend would be exiled at the word of somebody you both trusted. 

“Tommy, I don’t want to lie to you, so I won’t. If you fucked up, so did I, you know? We both caused damage to George’s house. I promise, and I’ve been promising, to visit you often. I have been. I cannot speak for others, Tommy, but I’ll keep visiting.” 

Ranboo hoped that was enough.

Tommy was silent for a moment. “Yeah.. that's.. thanks, I guess.” There was a long pause, before he finally met Ranboo’s heterochromatic eyes. His voice seemed troubled slightly, “What.. what about Tubbo.. does he.. will he visit me?” 

Ranboo did say he wouldn’t lie. The answer wasn’t easy, and he was unsure if he wanted to share his thoughts. 

He was careful to phrase the next lines right. Tommy trusted him, but was also in a horrible state, both mentally and physically it seemed. 

“Tubbo has hinted toward regret, Tommy. He definitely sees his mistakes of exiling you. He isn’t so open about his plans to visit.” 

Tommy turned his gaze away, burying his face into his worn hands, a mixture of frustrated and exhausted noises being muffled into his palms.

“This all just— sometimes I expect to wake up, like it’s a nightmare. Some twisted joke. It’s not. I’ve been stuck here too long. I just want to go _home_. I want to live in a real house, and not some shitty tent.” Tommy groaned. Ranboo nodded silently, the light of the flames, now high from the log, bouncing off his black-and-white skin. 

“We’re trying.. Me, Fundy, Quackity, at least I think so.. he is still reconstructing after his own issues. Dream seems to be in a better mood lately, maybe we can work something out.” Ranboo consoled, staring into the fire. 

“Yeah.. I hate him. He’s green and shit. Fuckin’ weirdo.” Tommy joked half-heartedly, and it did get a laugh out of Ranboo. 

His eyes flickered towards the moon. The hybrid could never be certain, but it seemed closed to midnight at this point. 

“I think it’s best I go, so you can get some sleep,” he sighed, standing. “I am busy tomorrow, but I’ll be back the day after that, alright?” 

Tommy nodded, “Ranboo?” 

“Yes?” His attention turned to the blond. 

“... Your eyes are weird. Different and shit.” 

Ranboo scoffed, turning back towards the portal. 

“And thank you, I guess.” Tommy half-shouted before he got too far. Ranboo couldn’t help but to smile, and turned back. 

“You’re welcome, Tommy. This.. this is an extreme, nobody wants to live through this.” 

Tommy didn’t respond, so Ranboo made his way back towards the portal. 

_Vwoop_. 

The teleportation process seemed far quicker this time, to his dismay. He opened the chest, fiddling with the quill slightly, thinking about what to write. 

Another major hum came from the portal, followed by a scatter of footsteps. Ranboo ignored them, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“ _Get some rest, Tommy. I mean it._

_-Ranboo._ ” 

It was simple, but needed. He placed the book back down carefully, alongside the quill. Ranboo didn’t look back, especially when he thought he heard the creak of a chest opening. He couldn’t help but to smirk, though. 

The smirk didn’t last long. Tommy seemed to be in a bad spot, and so did Tubbo. Their friendship was only getting worse, but both were trying to play it ignorant. 

Ranboo swore to do his best to fix parts of it up. 

That’s why he was here, anyways. Or, one of the main reasons why. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit1: How did I forget the summary..


End file.
